Because of the miniaturization striven for in hearing aids, the space available on a housing of a hearing aid for mounting control elements is severely limited. Hence control elements are also used in hearing aids, it being possible for one control element to perform several operational functions. Normally the control elements are either affixed directly to a PCB or are affixed to the housing of the relevant hearing aid and are connected to a PCB by leads or wires.
From DE 195 14 360 C1, a behind-the-ear hearing aid is known, with an amplifier board and electrical components arranged thereon. For operation the known hearing aid has a so-call MTO switch, a sound level control and a situation switch. Electrical contacts of the control element are contacted to the PCB via leads or wires.
From DE 3336266 A1, a behind-the-ear hearing aid having a partially fixed and partially flexibly designed PCB is known. The PCB has some of the electrical components on a support and has a bending zone devoid of components. Thanks to the flexible PCB the electrical components of the known hearing aid can be accommodated in the housing of the apparatus in a very space-saving manner.
From DE 38 50 322 T2, a hearing aid having a control switch with two operating positions is known, whereby a drive shaft is arranged perpendicular to the housing wall and can be moved between a retracted position near the housing and an extended position, it being possible in the various positions either to change over or to alter the value of a variable resistor.